She Will Melt My Frozen Heart
by FoxOfFury
Summary: Gray finally decides to open up to Juvia. And he will DEFINITELY like it. :) Juvia is OOC and she doesn't refer to herself in the third person.
1. So, You LIKE her?

**I bring to you, my next story! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Though, I'm still wishing... :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

I could sense her presense behind me. I truly hated ignoring her, but I had to. It was for her sake. I would end up ruining her, and just the idea of that made me sick. She spoke to Mira at the bar. "Juvia can't wait to visit Gray-sama, Juvia thinks this method will work!" I groaned. Oh God... Juvia had been trying different ways of getting me to notice her, each one getting harder to resist. The first one consisted of making a fool of herself; I was quite shocked when she put a frog costume on, and started hopping around the guild murmuring "ribbit."

If I thought about it, I suppose she had gotten my attention, but I knew that she didn't like how I responded to it. I had given her a loud speech about disturbing everyone and making a herself look like an imbecile in front of everyone. It was really harsh, but it was the only thing I could do to try and stop the torture that she was placing on me.

For her second attempt, she decided that she would sing a song to me. It was one of the most adorable and endearing things I had ever seen, but me, having a heart of ice, only stood up and walked away. The sound of her softly begging me to come back broke my heart over, and over again, but all I did was keep walking.

* * *

Yesterday, on her third attempt, she fell to the table I was sitting at with a bang and commanded that I talked to her. It was hilarious. She was so cute when she had been ranting. I started laughing, knowing that she would take it the wrong way. After she had ran away crying, and I had started banging my head on the wooden table, Mira came over to sit beside me. "Gray, why do you do this to her? She tries so hard to get your attention, and all you do is throw it back in her face. If you really want her to stop, you have to tell her. And do not be cruel!" She stood with a sigh.

"Mira," I started,"It is killing me to do this to her, but she needs to stay away. I will only up hurting her in the future!" I had gotten the entire guild's attention.

Lucy asked,"So what does that mean, do you like her?" Everyone's eyes stared at me expectantly.

"I...uhhh...well..."I stuttered, trying to find the right way to say it. Suddenly, it was like an explosion went off.

"GRAY LIKES JUVIA!"They all screamed. Everyone started to rush towards me with questions.

"Gray! When did this happen!?"A bewildered Natsu asked, and Happy thought it would be a great idea to add,"They liiikkkkeeeee each other!"

Erza yelled,"Why do you keep rejecting the poor girl?! She tries so hard!" Everyone nodded in agreement, questioning me.

"Well, it's not like I enjoy hurting her feelings! It breaks my heart every time I do it! But I am NOT good enough for her! I doesn't deserve her!" I screamed. It went silent. They all looked at me like I was stupid.

"Gray, why the hell wouldn't you be good enough for her?! I think she would love you, no matter what you did!" Erza stated. I hadn't realized that everyone would care so much. I stared at them blankly. There was no answer to their question. I didn't know why I thought I wasn't good enough. It had just always occurred to me that I didn't deserve her. I opened my mouth to answer, then closed it because I couldn't up with anything to say to them.

"Is this idiot serious?!"Natsu yelled.

"Watch it buddy! I don't see you making a move on the girl you like!"I retorted. That sure shut him up. I was glad that he had let that one tidbit of information slip one night while he was dreaming, now I always had something to hold against him. "Well, since everyone here is a love genius, how about some advice!?" I yelled at them, considering they were all still looking at me.

"You moron! The next time she tries to talk to you, talk back! If she tries to make a move on you, play along! Don't reject her!"Lucy screeched.

I replied with a simple,"Oh."Pause."Okay." After another ten seconds of the guild boring their eyes into my head, everyone turned away and proceeded to continuing what they had been doing before.

Wait. That was it? That simple? Wouldn't she be mad at me from all the past situations we had had? All the times I had been cruel to her? I didn't understand how someone could forgive me after all I had done, but I guess I would find out soon enough.

* * *

I listened intently, but didn't watch, as Mira said a good luck to Juvia. I sucked in a quick breath and waited for her to reach my table. What method was it this time? I wondered... It didn't matter! I would talk to her no matter what it was. I would finally get what I wanted so badly.

Her footsteps were heard behind me. So, of course, I panicked.

* * *

**So, yeah, I know it's been forever since I uploaded the first chapter of Lurking in the Shadows, but ya know...**sigh** life is busy. I promise the next chapter will be upload soon. I hope everyone likes this new story! ;) **


	2. Cover Her!

**Hey. How's it goin'? ;) I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Chapter 2 : Cover Her!

Natsu screamed,"What the hell, Gray!? Whatchya do that for!?"

"I did it because you're an idiot!" Natsu stalked towards me.

"Trying to start a fight, Ice Princess?"

"So what if I am, Flame Brain!?"

A wooden table came flying towards me. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh!?" The table was sent back at Natsu. I had succeeded in avoiding the water Mage, but as I quickly looked around, I couldn't see her anywhere... Where could she be! She was just behind me a minute ago! Some of my hair caught fire and I realized Natsu was trying to cook my head. I doused my hair in ice and sent some flying at him. Who would have thought a mug would make Natsu so angry!

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

That Gray! How he infuriated me so! Why couldn't he just acknowledge me!? I mean, really, was it so hard to do! All I wanted was to talk to him! And stare...

But every time I did something to try to get his attention, he would embarrass me! I don't know why I tried so hard. He was never going to talk to me.

I really thought that if I did this he would notice me, but of course, out of no where, he started a pointless fight with Natsu! Damn him! I was done. At a fast pace, I started heading for the door of the guild, dodging tables, chairs, and benches that were being thrown around.

I pasted by the bar, where Mirajane was standing, watching the chaos with a small smile on her face. I too, loved our guild very much, but at the time, I was aggravated with one of the members.

"Leaving so soon, Juvia? You haven't let Gray see you!" She commented in a cheery voice.

"Mirajane, it's pointless! I've tried so hard, to no avail! I give up!" I answered back in an exasperated voice. Continuing to walk to the front doors of the guild, avoiding the mess that was being made, I stopped dead in my tracks. My Gray-sama stood in front of me.

* * *

What the _fuck _did she think she was doing!? She had practically no clothes on! She had on a tiny blue skirt with white trim around the bottom, and it _definitely_ accented her long legs nicely. Her pale, smooth stomach was shown and all that covered her breasts was a blue strapless bra. Her hair has down around her shoulders and she stared at me with an annoyed look. I had to cover her before anyone else saw!

* * *

**This chapter is soooo small... IM SORRYYYYY! Next chapter will be longer! I hope you like this tiny one... ~Fox**


	3. My Plan? Actually Worked?

**...**

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

"What do you think you're doing!?" I screeched at Gray, as he started shoving me out the back of the guild.

I stood my ground, not moving my legs, but yet he still continued to push me farther and farther towards the door. My feet started to heat up, he was pushing me so fast. Nobody in the guild seemed to be paying attention to us, which was odd.

"I need to get you out of here before anyone else sees you!" He whispered in a harsh tone. Sees me? I gasped. My outfit! Oh my god! He actually must have noticed me... Well, holy shit.

Now what? I'd never actually thought about what I would do _after _my plan had worked. Acting like a lovesick puppy wouldn't be very appealing to him, since he'd never been affected by it in the past.

Considering what he'd put me through, I thought playing hard to get would be the best option.

"And why would you do _that_!?" I asked in an annoyed voice. He kept weaving me through all the tables. "Stop pushing me, Gray!" I yelled, exasperated. Everyone looked up from their drinks or each other at us, probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Juvia, _please_, just go before I freak out," he said through his teeth, staring me right in the eye with a look I'd never seen before.

_I wonder what he's thinking of, _I thought, as I bit out,"Fine!"

I whipped around and glanced at Mira who was grinning at me from the bar. Why would she be smiling at me?! With that look in my mind, I huffed and marched out of the guild angrily, with Gray close behind.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Sweet Jesus, her ass was too good for me to be looking at. I wish she would've kept that frog suit on instead of that tiny blue skirt. Everyone could've seen her when she was inside. Not happening again. She turned around.

I scrubbed a heated hand over my mouth and I let out a shaky sigh. "I'm taking you home so you can put some real clothes on, Juvia,"I said in a commanding voice.

She scoffed and put a hand on her hip. "Now why would you want me to do that, _Gray_!?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Aren't you enjoying my new wardrobe?" She continued with a swish of her hips. "I thought you would specifically like it." She ended as she whirled around and started sauntering away. _  
_

Yea. I liked it way too much.

* * *

**I don't want to talk about how long it's been, and how minuscule this chapter is. Like it anyway? **


End file.
